


one drop at a time

by Spatz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ahch-To, Gen, Gift Giving, Rain, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz
Summary: The first time it rained after Rey came to Ahch-To, the raindrops came down so suddenly and so heavily that she thought something had gone terribly wrong.





	one drop at a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosepetalfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/gifts).



> [Originally posted on Tumblr](http://cactusspatz.tumblr.com/post/152491962465/oookay-well-if-you-do-have-any-interest-in), and belatedly cross-posted here after seeing that set candid going around of Rey/Daisy [standing under the edge of the Falcon in the rain.](http://daisyridleyupdated.tumblr.com/post/159567747914/daisy-ridley-as-rey-in-star-wars-the-last-jedi)

The first time it rained after Rey came to Ahch-To, the raindrops came down so suddenly and so heavily that she thought something had gone terribly wrong, despite the Force giving her no warning. She yelped and dove for cover under the rock ledges surrounding their practice area. Luke was still standing in the open, one eyebrow lifted and tilting the rest of his face in puzzlement, until his expression shifted in understanding. He flipped the hood up on his cloak, and water streamed off in beads and rills, not even soaking into the fabric.

“I know, rain takes some getting used to,” he said, not without sympathy. “Better get started.” He beckoned Rey out to continue practicing.

It was absolutely the worst showing she’d had since she arrived. Between the pounding of the rain, the sheer absurdity of how much water there was, and eventually, the way the water made her wraps heavy and restrictive and starting to come undone, she was completely distracted.

Appallingly, it was _still_ raining the next morning, and Rey stood glaring out at it until Luke tapped her on the shoulder. He handed her a bundle of deep grey fabric, which she shook out into a hooded cloak just like his, only made for her height.

Rey looked up at him. “I’ll do better today,” she said tightly, curling her fingers into the soft weave.

Luke shook his head and smiled crookedly. “You’ve always done your best, and that’s all I ask. This just to keep you warm and dry, for your comfort.”

“Oh,” Rey said. “I…Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Luke said, and they walked out in the rain together.


End file.
